


the kind of human wreckage that you love

by femboyrenjun



Series: sobrenatural [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Demon Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Na Jaemin, Faerie Huang Ren Jun, Faeries - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Human Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Magical Realism, Manhandling, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Sub Huang Ren Jun, Top Na Jaemin, Vampire Na Jaemin, Vampires, Witch Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Witch Zhong Chenle, Witches, at first, but it doesn't take place on campus at all, eventually, it's seen too much, rip renmin's sofa, sicheng needs a break, tiny cock renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboyrenjun/pseuds/femboyrenjun
Summary: “Of course,” Jaemin replied automatically, interlacing their fingers. “Even though I’m pretty sure you’re just dating me because you want a sexy vampire boyfriend.”“Oh my God. Shut the fuck up.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: sobrenatural [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182677
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	the kind of human wreckage that you love

**Author's Note:**

> the prequel to 'oh baby gotta see blood'! you don't need to read the other work to understand this one; that one is just a pwp, while this one is plot-driven with one small smut scene
> 
> tw for blood!

Renjun and Jaemin had met in high school, and despite their differences, they’d been instant friends. Renjun was the popular rich boy who seemed like he never had to try in his classes; Jaemin was the poor emo kid who sat in the back and presumably got bad grades. 

Of course, this wasn’t the case, but what high schoolers cared about anything more than superficial appearances? Renjun assumed Jaemin was a slacker, and Jaemin assumed Renjun was spoiled. It didn’t seem like something that would’ve ever changed.

However, it did change. All it took was Renjun going to the convenience store at 2am on a Saturday (because his parents  _ were _ filthy rich, that wasn’t superficial, and apparently it would kill them to buy cheap food) and seeing Jaemin working as the cashier for them to strike up a conversation.

“Let me guess, just got back from that party at Jeno Lee’s? Need something to sober up?” Jaemin said, and while his tone was teasing, it was an obvious judgement. 

Renjun scrunched up his nose as he slid the ramen cup across the counter for Jaemin to scan. He and Jeno were childhood friends, but he had always hated parties. He preferred staying home and drawing. “I didn’t even know he was having a party tonight,” he answered, and it was the truth. Jeno didn’t bother to invite him, because he knew he wouldn’t come; it was an arrangement both of them were fine with. “I just wanted ramen.”

Somehow, that struck up a conversation between them. Renjun ate his cup of ramen in the store talking to Jaemin, and stayed long after he’d finished it. He felt his eyes start to droop after a while, so he grabbed his phone and checked the time.

“Oh shit, it’s almost 5am,” he said, marvelling at how he’d managed to lose track of time. His parents would kill him if they found out. He looked up at Jaemin as he started moving to leave, and saw the obvious disappointment on the other’s face as he realized he was losing his newfound companion. 

Renjun considered letting this night stay in this night, left unmentioned and dangling in the air between them. Being friends would just complicate things, wouldn’t it? Their social circles clashed completely.

Before he even really thought about it, though, he was sliding his unlocked phone across the counter. “Put your number in,” he said, and he couldn’t suppress his smile when he saw the way Jaemin’s eyes lit up.

  
  
  


It was an unspoken rule between them that they keep their friendship secret in high school, though of course there were exceptions. Renjun’s cousin, Chenle, and Jeno had found out about Jaemin when they caught the two giggling on Facetime. They grew to be friends with him too, even though they insisted Renjun and Jaemin were in love with each other.

As if. 

They were just best friends. That was all. 

It was a mutually beneficial friendship, too. Renjun was not the school prodigy everyone imagined he was. Jaemin wasn’t one, either, but he definitely was not a slacker like everyone thought. They both were merely slightly above average, and they helped each other with their assignments. It worked out, and they just had excuses to hang out with each other.

As another token of their friendship, they applied to all the same colleges and refused to go anywhere the other didn’t go. They didn’t want to live in dorms, they reasoned. If they went to the same college, they could just stay in an apartment together. 

Renjun’s parents were pissed at him for it. They could’ve paid for him to go anywhere, and he chose to go to some average school for literally no reason. At that, he was choosing to study  _ art _ ? They refused to pay his tuition, but at least they paid for the apartment. 

Jaemin’s major was at least more realistic. Computer science. There were plenty of jobs that required computer science degrees; high-paying ones, at that. He liked to joke that when they were adults,  _ really _ grown up, he’d be the rich friend and Renjun would be the poor one. Renjun only scoffed, but he was probably right. Well, his parents couldn’t completely deny him; he’d never be in  _ rags _ , but he’d definitely be less well-off than Jaemin in their future. 

With college, they no longer had to hide their friendship. It would’ve been difficult to hide, anyway, considering they literally lived together; still, they were grateful that the same social cliques didn’t exist in college.

Their friendship definitely crossed boundaries. They had two beds, but only one was used at a time. It had started out as cuddling for warmth in the winter (since Jaemin refused to buy a space heater, for some reason), but eventually it became a normal part of their routine. Renjun couldn’t keep lying to himself for long. He knew Jeno and Chenle had been right all along. Whenever he woke up, face buried in Jaemin’s chest, he liked to pretend they were boyfriends. Liked to pretend he could lean up and wake Jaemin with a kiss without ruining their friendship. He knew he was in love with Jaemin. 

But their friendship was too perfect to change. Renjun couldn’t say anything and risk it all. It was better for them to exist as they did. It was okay if nothing ever changed between them.

Except, it did change. 

One day, Jaemin didn’t come home when he was supposed to. Renjun was worried. Jaemin had never stayed out late without giving him a heads-up. He couldn’t help but fear the worst. He’d fallen asleep on the sofa trying to wait up for Jaemin, wearing one of the taller’s hoodies to calm his nerves. There was no homosexual meaning behind it. Absolutely none. He wasn’t woken up until late at night/early in the morning - he heard loud rustling outside his front door. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and turned to check the time on the oven about fifteen feet away. It was 3:38 a.m.

His heart raced. He hoped it was Jaemin at the door, but he knew there was a chance it could be someone else. He tried to stay quiet as he looked around for a weapon, but before he could find one, the door was slammed open.

Renjun jumped, flinching at the loud noise. Much to his relief, though, it was Jaemin at the door.

Well….maybe not entirely to his relief. There was something off about Jaemin. Besides the fact he was covered in dirt, his eyes seemed to be glinting...red? 

“Jaem?” he whispered, and the other was next to him in the second.

“Jun,” he replied, voice hoarse like he hadn’t had water all day. “Injunnie,” he breathed out, reaching up to cup his face. For some reason, his hands were shaking.

Renjun squinted. He seemed dehydrated, which would make sense if he’d had alcohol. Apparently a lot of alcohol, because how do you get drunk enough to get completely covered in dirt and arrive home at almost four in the morning? “How much have you had to drink?” he asked.

The words seemed to do something to Jaemin, ripping a scratchy groan from his throat. “God, I haven’t had  _ anything _ . I’m so thirsty.” His hands shook worse, and his grip tightened a little on Renjun’s face. Renjun didn’t complain, but he did reach up to hold his hands, eyebrows furrowing in concern. 

“Are you okay? Do you want water?” he asked, moving to stand up. Jaemin was not having it, holding him down so he couldn’t move.

He swallowed. That was new. Since when had Jaemin been that strong? He tried to ignore the thoughts running through his mind and reached up to put a hand in Jaemin’s dirty hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone fucking...they  _ bit _ me and then literally buried me,” Jaemin said, gesturing to his neck. Renjun couldn’t see any marks, but he took his word for it. Jaemin wouldn’t lie to him. “I crawled my way out of my own grave. I don’t know how I’m still alive, but all I want…” His eyes flickered down to Renjun’s neck, and the red glint was back, strong as ever. “All I want is to taste your blood.”

Renjun’s lips parted, but before he could say anything he saw two of Jaemin’s teeth suddenly peek out from between his lips. That shouldn’t happen. He hesitantly reached up and pushed up Jaemin’s top lip, gasping a little at the sight.

Jaemin’s canines had expanded. They looked...they looked exactly like vampire fangs. Shit. That would match up with the whole getting bit and buried thing. But...vampires weren’t real, were they? He bit his lip, considering it, before he noticed how tense Jaemin was starting to become. 

He wasn’t faking it. There was no way. Okay….sure, vampires were real. His best friend was a vampire, apparently. He could accept it. “Then taste it,” Renjun whispered, gaze moving up from Jaemin’s fangs to his eyes.

Jaemin groaned again, and then before Renjun knew it, Jaemin was hovering on top of him, breathing hesitantly on his neck. He knew he was waiting for permission, so he repeated, “Taste it, Jaemin.”

Next thing he knew, there was a sharp pain in his neck, and a strong grip on his shoulders. God, Jaemin was so strong out of nowhere. He’d already  _ been _ strong, but being a vampire apparently made him even stronger. And, God, the pain in his neck was already subsiding quickly into pleasure. It felt so fucking good to feel Jaemin lap eagerly at his blood like a man starved. Good enough that it wasn’t long before he was squirming, small hard-on in his pants. “Jaemin, Minnie,” he whined, pressing his thighs together for any friction he could get. 

Jaemin blinked, surprised, when he pulled back. His hunger was somewhat satiated by now (though nothing would ever stop him from wanting more) and he was definitely himself enough to realize what was going on between Renjun’s legs. “Does it feel good when I suck your blood, Injunnie?” he asked, now looking hungry for something else.

“God, it feels  _ so _ good,” he said, gasping a little and squeezing his eyes shut. “Why’d you stop?”   
  


Hearing his words, Jaemin let out a laugh of disbelief. “Do you want me to take  _ all _ of your blood? You’re probably gonna pass out if I take anymore.”

Renjun pouted but didn’t protest. He already seemed a little out of it, though definitely not dizzy or on the verge of blacking out. As much as Jaemin wanted more, he knew it was probably best to stop there. His eyes trailed down to the erection in the smaller boy’s pants, and he bit his lip. He now looked hungry for something other than blood. “Injunnie,” he said, reaching down so he had one thigh in each hand. “Can I-?”

“Please,” he answered before Jaemin could even finish, willingly spreading his thighs apart. “I want you so bad, Jaemin, please. But- wait. Go shower first.” It seemed like an afterthought, since his mind was so hazy with lust. “You’re not getting anywhere near my dick with hands that dirty.”

That was fair. Jaemin pulled away and basically ran to the bathroom, rushing to get clean as fast as possible. Renjun just sat there, whining and teasing himself so he stayed hard without allowing himself any  _ real _ friction.

It didn’t take long for Jaemin to shower, now dressed in a clean t-shirt and athletic shorts. Much better than the dirt-covered clothing he’d been wearing before. In an instant he was back where he started, his hands firmly holding Renjun’s thighs while he waited to hear him beg again. 

Once Renjun whispered  _ please _ , Jaemin bit his lip and eyed him for a second. He was quick to give in, hearing Renjun whine and seeing him squirm, moving his hands up his thighs. “I’ll give you what you want, baby,” he said, pulling down Renjun’s pants and underwear in one motion. There was no time for foreplay; they wanted each other too badly to wait.

“Take- Take yours off too!” Renjun whined immediately. Jaemin complied, pulling off his clothing as quickly as he’d undressed Renjun. All his actions seemed to be faster now. Faster, and more powerful. If Renjun was being honest with himself, it was a relief to him that vampires were real - it was so hot to see Jaemin like this. 

Between them, the only article of clothing left on was the hoodie Renjun stole out of Jaemin’s closet. Neither of them made any move to take it off. Renjun was glad, because he liked how tiny it made him look and feel. Jaemin wasn’t that much taller than him, but it was still enough to give him sweater paws. 

Jaemin reached down into the sofa cushions and grabbed the lube bottle Renjun had hidden there. Jaemin had some classes when he didn’t, and he didn’t feel like going to his room all the time…leave him alone, okay? He liked the fear of getting caught sometimes. He flushed when he saw it in the vampire’s hands. “How did you know that was there?” he asked.

He was given a raised eyebrow and a scoff as an answer. “That’s the worst ever hiding spot,” he said as he popped open the bottle. “I found it because I dropped my phone between the cushions once.” He paused once he had the lube spread across three fingers on his right hand, grinning up at Renjun. “Do you like getting off here, where I could walk in at any time?” 

“Shut up right now,” Renjun said, feeling his face get hot. “Just put your fingers inside of me already. The only useful thing about you is your dick.”   
  


“You’re so sure already?” Jaemin asked, lubed up pointer finger gently circling his rim. “You haven’t even had it in you yet, and you already know it’ll make you feel good?” He slipped one finger in before Renjun had the chance to answer, cocky grin never leaving his face. 

“Fuck,” Renjun breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling for him, though it had been a while. “I told you to shut up. You’re so annoying. Why are we even friends again?” 

Jaemin’s laugh was loud and obnoxious as he began slowly moving his finger, aiming to loosen Renjun up. He didn’t answer, though his expression stayed teasing all the same, since he was now focused on stretching out the smaller boy he had laid out on the sofa. His mind...the fact he was about to fuck his best friend made him process the fact he was a literal vampire really quick. 

Once he deemed it good enough, he added a second finger and pressed in as deep as he could go, searching for what he knew would get a strong reaction out of Renjun. His search was successful in only moments. 

“Jaemin!” Renjun gasped, back arching. He threw one of his arms over his eyes and bit down on his lip. “God, fuck,” he breathed, pushing his hips down in an attempt to get more. 

Deciding to be nice, Jaemin didn’t hold his hips in place, letting him seek the pleasure he wanted. Still, he kept his pace nice and slow, avoiding the bundle of nerves now that he’d found it. He was more focused on scissoring his fingers open than giving pleasure; after all, he didn’t want to hurt him in the less sexy way later. 

It wasn’t long until he was thrusting three fingers in and out, biting his own tongue with how focused he was. Renjun’s moans offered pretty background noise, and occasionally his eyes flickered up to gaze at him. He was a simple man, and he couldn’t deny how cute his best friend was. He may as well enjoy the view while he had the chance. 

“Are you ready for me, baby?” Jaemin asked, taking sick delight in the rapid head nod he was offered in return. He reached down with his free hand into the sofa cushions for the condoms that had been hidden with the lube, grabbing one and brandishing it like a gift from the gods. At that point, he had to pull his fingers out, and Renjun’s resulting whine was like music to his ears. “Be patient,” he cooed, reaching up with his dry hand to brush through the poor boy’s hair. “I’ll be in you soon, okay? Don’t you wanna feel me fill you up?”

Jaemin was an absolute bitch, so he didn’t rip the foil wrapper open until Renjun nodded. After that, though, he didn’t hesitate to roll the condom onto his dick and cover it in lube. As much as he loved teasing Renjun, he wanted to be in him as soon as possible.

“Hurry up,” Renjun whined, wiggling his hips like he was trying to look for something to fill him. “I gave you my blood, now give me your fucking cum, bastard.”

The words made Jaemin laugh out loud, but he nodded, grabbing the human’s thighs and positioning them how he wanted them. He didn’t miss the way the rough treatment made Renjun’s dick twitch, but he just filed that information away with a grin before slowly sliding inside.

“Oh, shit,” Renjun moaned, head leaning back into the sofa. He reached down to pull the sweatshirt up higher on his chest so no cum got on it, though he doubted it was an avoidable situation. “You feel so good already.”

Jaemin would be lying if he said the words weren’t getting to his head. He’d barely done anything - he wasn’t even all the way  _ inside _ \- and he was already getting such strong reactions. He couldn’t wait to see how reactive Renjun would be once he actually started fucking him. “Oh, do I? What a little slut you are. Moaning over my dick before you even have all of it. You just love being used, don’t you?”

The degrading came out of nowhere, and he really wasn’t sure how well it’d be received. Renjun’s reaction, though, was very positive: he moaned louder than he had all night and arched his back high off the bed. The sight brought another smug smile to Jaemin’s face, and he continued pushing in until he bottomed out. By then, Renjun’s expression was completely scrunched up, and his little gasps couldn’t be muffled by his teeth. He was just...so sensitive to Jaemin’s every move. Jaemin loved the power. He gripped tight onto the slim hips beneath him as he slowly started rocking inside of Renjun, determined to leave bruises. His gaze was fixed on Renjun’s face, loving the way it changed every second.

“Feel good, baby?” he asked, delighting in the rushed nod. “Good, I wanna make you feel good.” His pace began to speed up, but his first priority was finding Renjun’s prostate. Only then would he rail him like he deserved.

“Jaemin! Fuck, god, please.”  _ Found it _ . Adjusting his hold to make sure he’d hit it every time, Jaemin pulled out tantalizingly slow before slamming his hips back in. It did the trick. Renjun was a fucking mess, just as Jaemin had hoped for. 

It was less thrusting into Renjun and more pulling his body onto his dick. The effect was even better, since the display of strength was obviously one of Renjun’s kinks. Jaemin grinned seeing how fucked out he looked already, drool on his lips and bruises already beginning to blossom under Jaemin’s fingertips. His hoodie was still pulled up his chest, allowing his tiny waist to be on display. God, Renjun was so small. Jaemin wouldn’t even need to be inhuman to manhandle him. 

“You’re tiny,” he whispered, voicing his thoughts, and apparently the words hit the spot for Renjun; he came with a loud whine as soon as he heard it, painting his stomach white. Jaemin raised his eyebrows but was feeling far too good to comment on it. He continued to fuck into Renjun until his hips stuttered and he spilled into the condom, moaning softly.

Renjun wasn’t really focused enough to process anything after that. His eyes slipped closed, and the only sound he let out was an involuntary whine when he felt Jaemin pull out. He was so zoned out that he jumped when a damp cloth was pressed against his thighs, but he soon relaxed and let Jaemin clean him up without a word. 

He hummed and nuzzled into the other’s hard chest when he was picked up bridal style, eyes still closed as he was placed into one of their beds and pulled flush against Jaemin. “Renjunnie, baby,” Jaemin sighed, gently running a hand through his hair. “My Injunnie.”

Hearing Jaemin call him  _ his _ Injunnie was enough to make him open his eyes. Their friendship was already messed up. How much worse could it get?

Renjun ripped the bandaid off. “I’m in love with you,” he whispered, fearing rejection. Their friendship wouldn’t be the same no matter what Jaemin replied with. He was taking them both into murky waters, unfamiliar and foreign.

To his relief (and surprise), Jaemin only smiled before leaning forward to gently press his lips against Renjun’s. It was a first kiss like no other. Renjun had had his fair share of past partners, but none of his kisses had felt like this. There weren’t the stereotypical sparks or anything - it just felt right. He didn’t know how to describe it.

“I’m in love with you too, Jun,” Jaemin whispered when he pulled away, taking delight in the redness of Renjun’s cheeks. “I have been for a long time.” 

All he could do for a moment was blink before he smiled, too. “Really?” he asked, reaching for Jaemin’s hand. “Then, um...do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Of course,” Jaemin replied automatically, interlacing their fingers. “Even though I’m pretty sure you’re just dating me because you want a sexy vampire boyfriend.” 

“Oh my God. Shut the fuck up.”

  
  
  
  
  


Their relationship didn’t change much, besides the fact they kissed and fucked all the time. They were like rabbits, really. They couldn’t stay off each other.

A big difference was that Jaemin dropped out after the semester ended. It was inevitable for him, really. There was no point learning it in a formal course when he was now immortal; he had all the time in the world, literally, to learn it by himself. What was the use of stressing out when he could be spending time with his boyfriend?

Ah. Speaking of immortality. Obviously they couldn’t go on with their immortal/mortal relationship - they both knew they wanted to spend eternity with each other, it wasn’t even a question. What  _ was  _ a question, though, was how Renjun would become an immortal.

Neither of them suggested the easiest way - Jaemin sucking Renjun’s blood almost completely and then burying him alive in consecrated soil. They both liked the situation they were in too much for that; a strong vampire with his tiny, weak little blood bag. They didn’t have to mention it out loud, but it’s what they were both thinking. 

That’s what led them to the situation they were in now. “God, did we have to use my expensive red paint?” Renjun whined, staring at the pentagram currently being drawn onto the floor of their apartment. “I don’t think it matters that much.”   
  


Jaemin looked up from where he was painting one of the lines, raising an eyebrow. “Come on, babe. If you’re gonna turn into a succubus, you at least want to be a high quality one, right?”

“Oh my God. Stop saying that out loud,” Renjun groaned, looking back down at the occult book he’d gotten off ebay. Someone said they regretted ever buying it and just wanted it off their hands. It was the perfect thing for them. “Do you think I should rewrite the note in Chinese? Since it’s an older language, so more demons will speak it.”

“Nah, it’s fine. We want a demon I can talk to, too,” Jaemin answered. He pulled back from the pentagram with a satisfied smile on his face, finished. Renjun had to give him credit. It  _ did _ look even. “Do you have the other paintbrush?” 

Renjun nodded and grabbed the paintbrush he’d set aside, much smaller than the thick one Jaemin had used. He was the one in charge of drawing the runes, since his hand-eye coordination was better from years of drawing. He moved so he was facing the pentagram, dipping his paintbrush into the red paint and carefully drawing the first of five runes. 

He finished in no time, putting his brush on a paper towel for now - he’d clean it later - and looking back at Jaemin, who was doing something on his phone. “Do you have the candles, babe?” he asked. They were probably supposed to wait til the paint dried, but they were impatient. The sooner they got it over with, the sooner Renjun could ride Jaemin’s dick. 

“Yeah, I do,” Jaemin said, reaching for the pack of unscented tealight candles. There were far more than they needed - twenty-five, when they only needed six - but whatever. Maybe if the power went out or something they’d use the extra. Renjun grabbed the candles from his boyfriend and placed one at each point, with the sixth in the middle. Very carefully, not wanting to mess up the paint, he lit each candle with a utility lighter and grabbed the note Jaemin had written stating their intentions or whatever. He reached in and let it burn in the middle before standing up and going over to Jaemin.

Their lips met in seconds. Renjun had stood up to lean against him and ask how long it’d take until they could blow out the candles, but they always got distracted kissing each other. They were obsessed with each other’s lips.

Somehow, Renjun ended up in the kitchen part of the room, sitting atop the counter with his arms around Jaemin’s neck. The vampire was between his legs, gently rubbing at his thighs. Before he had the chance to trail his hands higher, though, Renjun pulled away.

“Maybe we shouldn't when we’re about to summon a demon,” he said, panting. His face was red and his lips were swollen; anyone could tell what he’d just done. They were always so obvious. Some people didn’t even know who Jaemin was, and yet they knew Renjun had a boyfriend because of the constant hickeys on his neck. They were both shamefully horny all the time. 

Jaemin pouted and held onto Renjun’s small waist, pulling him closer without letting him lose his balance. “Come on, babe. They’re not gonna get mad if we fuck. Aren’t we making you a sex demon? Sex magic would help with that.”   
  


“You’re so horny,” Renjun said, but before either of them knew it they were kissing again. 

  
  
  


The demon didn’t show up. It was supposed to have arrived at 3am the next night, but besides an uneasy feeling, nothing was out of the ordinary. Both Renjun and Jaemin were disappointed, although they refused to say it out loud. Two days later, when still no demon had shown up, Renjun stood up from the sofa suddenly.

“I’m gonna go on a walk,” he announced, pulling on his discarded jeans. 

“All of a sudden?” Jaemin asked, raising an eyebrow but making no move to stop him. All he did was pause the show they were watching together, although neither of them cared about the plot. 

Renjun shrugged once he had his pants and socks on, facing his boyfriend. His stupid sexy vampire boyfriend. “I don’t know, I just feel like I should. Maybe it’s the artist in me,” he said. He bent down and put on his shoes, not surprised in the slightest when Jaemin creeped up behind him and slapped his ass. “I’ll probably take my sketchbook. I’ll be back before it gets dark.” 

“Okay, baby,” Jaemin said, leaning in for one last parting kiss. “Be safe. I love you.”

He smiled. Jaemin never failed to make his heart flutter when he said those words, even after the two months they’d already been dating. “I love you too,” he said, before he left with one last wave.

Immediately, Renjun headed for the woods. He had no idea why he was so drawn there, but he was. Their apartment was relatively close to the nearest forest, so it wasn’t much of a walk, but he majored in  _ art _ . It was a workout for him. In the forest, there were a few pseudo-pathways - well-worn ground, beaten into shape by decades of people walking through - but he elected to go somewhere without a pathway. Knowing his luck, he’d get lost, but he could just call Jaemin if he needed to. 

Aimlessly, he wandered, not finding anything good enough to draw. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but everything in front of him wasn’t it. He was so distracted he almost stepped into a ring of mushrooms, but he quickly stepped back before he could. He wasn’t dumb. Even before he’d known supernatural creatures existed, he was far too superstitious to step into fairy circles.

Now? He had no doubt. Faeries - or fae, or fairies, whatever they called themselves - were as real as vampires were, which was only more reason for him to avoid stepping in the mushroom circle. 

“Perceptive of you!” spoke up a cheerful voice behind him. He turned to see a girl around his age wearing a knee-length plain white dress. “It’s a shame, it’d be nice to make you dance. But you’re not dumb like all the others.” She pulled a wrapped sucker out of her pocket and offered it to him, grinning. Her teeth were a little sharp. “You’ve earned this.”

Renjun wasn’t dumb. The ebay occult book had included a section on other types of speculated immortal beings, and faeries were one of them. He knew eating candy a faerie gave you would make you a faerie, according to the author of that section. He didn’t know who really wrote it; the author used the name Elsie Cottingley, which obviously was just a pseudonym from the Cottingley fairy hoax. 

It would offer an easy solution to their problems. Instead of having to sell his soul to a demon who might not even be fully honest, he could just become a faerie right now. Of course, there was the chance he was being lied to, and this was just a human trying to give him poisoned candy, but…

He reached forward and grabbed the candy, unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth. The girl beamed. “Now, come here,” she said, stepping into the circle. Nothing happened to her, and Renjun...okay, he might be a little dumb, so he followed her.

She stared expectantly up at him, and he just blinked. He didn’t know what she was waiting for. “God, I should’ve given you one of the smaller candies,” she said with a sigh after a second, before reaching up to his neck. She easily located and squeezed an artery on the side of his neck, and before he could even ask what she was doing, his vision went black and he crumbled against her.

Renjun woke up in the same place he’d passed out, now by himself in the middle of the fairy circle. He stared up at the sky, noticing how the sun was starting to set. He winced. He’d left the house at, like, noon. Jaemin was probably worried out of his mind. 

“Shit,” he mumbled. He could still taste candy in his mouth, but neither the wrapper nor the stick were anywhere to be found. He sat up, whining to himself a little because his head hurt. He hadn’t had much water before he’d gone out, and the dehydration was starting to get to him. Before he could start looking for his phone, he paused.

Was he a faerie now? He didn’t know how he’d be able to tell. He  _ felt _ the same as normal. He cleared his throat and attempted to say,  _ My name is not Huang Renjun _ . Faeries couldn’t lie, so he wouldn’t be able to say it if he was one.

“My name is not…” Renjun’s voice trailed off, and his tongue suddenly felt too heavy for him to speak. He couldn’t force the words out. His eyes widened; he hadn’t just been sent on an acid trip, he was literally a fucking faerie. “Oh, God,” he whispered, standing up quickly and ignoring the throbbing in his head. “I’m a  _ faerie _ . Holy shit.” He fumbled for his phone, which turned out to still be in his pocket, and checked his notifications. Eighteen missed calls from Jaemin, twice as many texts. The most recent one was from fifteen minutes ago. 

He pressed on one of the missed call notifications and held it up to his ear. It didn’t even get through the first ring before Jaemin picked up, sounding worried.

“Baby? Where are you? Are you okay?” he asked, before Renjun even had a chance to say anything. “Why have you been gone for so long? Did something happen?”   
  


“It’s...kind of a long story,” he said, eyeing the fairy circle and the surrounding environment. His sketchbook and pencil bag were placed neatly on a rock, protected from the moist surface by a piece of white cotton that matched the girl’s dress. “I don’t know exactly where I am. I went off the path in the forest, and ended up...I don’t know. I’ll turn my location on. Can you come find me?”   
  
He heard loud footsteps on the other end, like Jaemin was quickening his pace. “I was just heading to the forest. I went to the other end of town first. I’ll be right there, Injunnie, don’t move.” The line cut off, and Renjun shared his location with his boyfriend before moving to sit on the rock with his sketchbook and pencils. 

On top of inhuman strength, vampires had inhuman speed, so Jaemin was there in no time. Concern was written on his face. “What happened, baby?” he asked, instantly coming forward so he could hold Renjun. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just…” he paused, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend’s body. “I ate candy from a faerie.”

“Oh, my God. You’re so fucking dumb, babe. Let’s go home.”

  
  
  


For the week after that, Renjun and Jaemin adjusted to their lives as they were - a quirky little supernatural couple. It was pretty easy, honestly. Not much had changed for them, besides the fact they were slowly cutting off their families. Renjun stayed in school, still wanting to finish learning art. Who cares if they surmounted debt? They could just fake their deaths after Renjun finished. They both felt uneasy from the pentagram, but they tried to ignore it. After all, it hadn’t worked; there was no point worrying.

Or so they thought. One day, they were kissing as they walked through the hallway to their apartment, having been unable to keep their hands off each other on their date. They’d been planning to go to the sofa, too impatient to make it to their beds, but jumped apart when they heard a voice coming from their kitchen.

“Wow, is this how you treat all your guests?” asked someone with their mouth full. Renjun turned to face him, seeing a male who looked around their age with tan skin, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Renjun asked, ignoring the feeling of Jaemin’s arms circling protectively around his waist. That stupid vampire and his stupid damsel in distress complex. “How did you get in here?”

The stranger rolled his eyes and seemed to rummage in his pockets for something. “You literally invited me,” he said, brandishing a familiar looking note. “Did you find that ritual on WikiHow, or something? It was the weakest one I’ve ever seen.” He snickered. “You were practically begging for some low-rank demon to eat you in your sleep. I decided to pity you and complete the other half.” He placed the note in the middle and leaned on the counter, eyes scanning Renjun with viscous delight. “So, you’re the one who wants to be a succubus?”

“No,” Jaemin and Renjun said at the same time. “I mean, he did, but now he’s a faerie. So. He doesn’t need to be a succubus, you can go home,” Jaemin continued. 

“Oh, come on. I just got here. The least you can do is entertain me for a while. I’m Haechan, by the way.” The demon took the last bite of his sandwich before taking long strides into the living room and plopping onto the sofa, grinning up at them. “You only use one bed, anyway, right? I can just use the other.”

“Oh my God, no, please don’t do that,” Renjun said, sighing. “Just - go wreak havoc, or something. We don’t really care. We’re...freeing you, or whatever.”

Haechan laughed. “Do you think I’m a fucking genie, or something? No, I’ll stay right here.” He reached for the remote on the coffee table. “Do you guys have Netflix? Should I make my own profile or just use one of yours?”

Needless to say, Haechan didn’t leave. Even after two months, he stayed, though he did sometimes stay out all night. So Renjun and Jaemin could ‘have their private time’, in his words. 

Honestly, he wasn’t the worst roommate ever. Even though he didn’t help financially and was really just a parasite, he was easy to get along with - not that Renjun would ever admit. He liked to pretend he genuinely hated the demon, but all three of them knew their ‘fights’ were just jokes. 

After the first month, Renjun stopped looking for books on how to exorcise the demon. “It’s a lost cause,” he’d claim defensively if Jaemin asked, but judging by the vampire’s smug grin, he knew the other wasn’t fooled. 

They’d even have what Haechan called family bonding time, in which they’d all watch a movie in the living room. Haechan’s tastes were very...unique, generally ranging between action and rom-com. Always American movies, even though none of them could speak English. Haechan was usually crying by the end of the night, no matter how emotional the movie was. 

One night, they were in the middle of watching the fourth Fast and Furious movie, Jaemin and Renjun cuddling on the sofa while Haechan had his own little blanket bed on the floor in front of the coffee table. The couple wasn’t paying much attention to the movie, instead cuddling and giving each other butterfly kisses. They were just sappy like that.

All three of them were startled by the sudden banging on the front door. “Huang Renjun, open this door right now!” a voice demanded in Chinese. 

“Oh, goddammit,” Renjun whispered. Seeing Jaemin’s curious look, he supplied, “Chenle.” He stood up and walked to the door, opening it just barely and offering a sheepish smile. Outside, there was Chenle with an annoyed looking Sicheng behind them - all three of them were cousins, their mothers being sisters. “Hi. What are you doing here?”

“Why haven’t you answered my texts?” Chenle asked, huffing. “It’s been a month. You were supposed to come to dinner, your parents are super worried.”

Before Renjun could answer, Sicheng spoke up, eyebrows furrowed. “Why the fuck does your house smell like demons? Open the door all the way.”

Renjun paled and impulsively tried to slam the door shut. He heard Haechan let out a feminine screech behind him, for some reason. Fucking dumbass. Sicheng wedged a foot in the door and opened it all the way, not seeming to struggle much.

For a moment, Renjun regretted not making Jaemin turn him into a vampire. The superhuman strength would come in handy now.

Sicheng and Chenle just kind of stared at the sight. A distressed looking man neither had met, now standing on a pile of blankets and pillows, and another sleepy looking man on the sofa that only one of them had met. 

“Jaemin?” Chenle asked, not too surprised. Jaemin casually waved, as if nothing was wrong in the situation. “And...oh my God, Renjun, why the fuck is there a demon in your apartment?”

Renjun waved his hands around in lieu of an explanation, face red. “How would- He’s not- What do you mean, demon? How would you know if he was a demon?” he said, laughing nervously.

“God, Renjun, is that a vampire?” Sicheng asked, raising his hand to his forehead like he was incredibly stressed. “And you….” His gaze paused on Renjun, before he sighed. “Renjun. Are you a fucking  _ faerie _ ?”

“I don’t know wh-” he began, but his words cut off before he could finish his sentence. He missed being able to lie. He just kind of stammered and tried to offer a half-truth, but he couldn’t think of one. “How do you just  _ know _ that?”

“Sicheng and I are witches,” Chenle answered casually. “Your mom’s the only one who didn’t raise you that way. We weren’t supposed to tell you, but I guess you already know about supernatural creatures being real, judging by the knockoff Monster Prom you have going on in here. Is this why you haven’t answered our texts?”

“Um,” was all Renjun can say. “Look. I’m, like, immortal now, so I may as well cut you off while I can, right?” He smiled weakly, even though he knew it would do nothing to win them over.

Sicheng wasn’t even looking at him, his gaze instead focused on the demon who currently seemed to be trying to leave the room without drawing attention to himself. “Wait. You again?” he said, pointing at Haechan, who now had a wide-eyed expression like a deer caught in headlights. “Didn’t I  _ just _ banish you a few months ago? How are you back so soon?” 

Haechan let out a nervous laugh. “Haha. You know, the funny thing is, Jaemin and Renjun here were trying to-”   
  


“Shut the fuck up!” Jaemin and Renjun said at the same time, both of their faces burning. 

“I knew we never should’ve let you go to college,” Chenle said, poking Renjun in the side harshly. “Really? You summoned a demon? You’re so dumb. Let me guess, you turned into a faerie because you took candy from a complete stranger?”

Renjun was quiet. 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Sicheng said. “Okay, shit. I remember the demon’s true name, so I’ll just banish him and then we can deal with it from there.”

“No no!” Haechan said, at Renjun’s side in an instant and holding onto his sleeve like it’d protect him. “Don’t banish me! We’re friends!” 

Sicheng raised his eyebrows, asking for confirmation. Renjun sighed and nodded. “Yeah, we are,” he admitted begrudgingly. “Whatever. Though I  _ would _ like him to live somewhere else. Are there, you know, demon sanctuaries?” Haechan gasped, offended. Renjun turned and gave him an incredulous look. “What? I never said I didn’t want you to  _ visit _ ever again. Do you like getting sexiled every week?” The last sentence was a hiss, because he didn’t want to admit something like that in front of his cousins. 

“You know, Mark did say he was looking for a roommate,” Chenle supplied helpfully. “Just get a job and pretend you aren’t a demon. His house is close by.”

Sicheng sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. “All of you are so fucking dumb.”

“I haven’t even done anything!” Jaemin protested, now getting up from the sofa. “How are you gonna call me dumb when this is the first time you’ve met me?” He was back at Renjun’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist like the leech he was. 

“Nope, we are not starting this argument,” Renjun said. He didn’t want his boyfriend and his cousin arguing over some stupid thing as their first meeting. “We can meet up to talk about this tomorrow. Both of you, get out.” He glanced back at Haechan, who seemed to be trying to give him puppy eyes. “And take Haechan. He needs more friends.”

Haechan gasped again, but the witches were already leading him out the door. “You are the worst friend!” he said before the door closed, though his whining was audible even through the hallway. 

Jaemin snickered and pulled Renjun closer, hands subtly sneaking under Renjun’s shirt. “Did you send him out for the reason I think you did?”

“Obviously,” Renjun answered, turning to face his boyfriend. He leaned up for a kiss. “Let’s use the bed, for once. The sofa is gonna break from overuse.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont take candy from strangers u meet in the woods
> 
> i'm not the best at tagging so if there's any i missed, please let me know in the comments! also, if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and comment what you thought <3 i appreciate the feedback!


End file.
